Jacob Moore
Jacob Christopher Moore (born June 15th, 1986) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Elite Answers Wrestling where he appears on the Voltage brand. Moore is best known previously for his time in the New-Age Wrestling Federation (NWF) where he was a one-time Pure Champion and one-time Hardcore Champion, and Alpha Wrestling League (AWL) where he was a one-time Unsanctioned Champion, before each company's respective closings. Early life Moore was born and raised in Chicago, Illinois. He grew up on the infamous South Side. Moore studied English at Malcolm X College before pursuing his wrestling career. Professional wrestling career New-Age Wrestling Federation (2010-2013) Moore signed with the NWF on August 18, 2010. He made his debut that same month under his real name, Jacob Moore, playing the role of cocky, narcissistic heel. He would undergo many gimmick changes, none of them really working for him. He'd have small feuds with the likes of Shawn Stryker, Cube Boy, and more. Moore had numerous run-ins and arguments with owner Tougie but also made good friends with fellow competitors such as TLA and Suicide Kid, also known as Chris Elite. Moore won his first title on December 4, 2011, defeating then champion Francis McDaniels. However, this would not last long due to, for the first of two times, backstage politics. Moore was only champion for a week, losing to Adam Jackson. His second title reign would come on January 15, 2012 under the name of Jepha where he defeated Jacob Steele. He would have yet another unsuccessful run before NWF closed its doors in 2013. He would make appearances in smaller promotions before finally setting his sights on the popular and thriving AWL. Alpha Wrestling League (2013-2014) Following in the footsteps of many of his NWF cohorts, Moore signed with Alpha Wrestling League under the ring name Jaxin, now a violent and vulgar brawler. This character brought Moore much success, being a fan favorite of fans and other roster members alike despite his brutality. After a winning streak and attention grabbing promo work, Jaxin was given a title shot. He won the Unsanctioned Championship on July 13, 2013 at the biggest event of the year, Battle for Supremacy II, defeating Hezues Craft and Bull-E in a Triple Threat match. He'd go on to drop the belt to Austin Lonewolf at the Xtreme Asylum FPV three months later. After that, management wanted to see how he would fare in the main event scene. Jaxin would start a mini-feud with then AWL World Heavyweight Champion, Bane Sionis. Before he could compete in a world title match, however, AWL shut down. Elite Answers Wrestling (2016-2017) Debut; Dynasty; Multiple breaks (2016-2017) On December 9, 2016, it was announced Moore had signed a contract with former NWF rival company, EAW, back to using his real name. This is where Moore would reunite with Chris Elite, TLA, Moongoose McQueen, George Copeland, and others. He was placed on the Dynasty brand. Joining around the same time as one of EAW's most important events, Road to Redemption, it would be a couple weeks before he would be seen on TV. Moore made his debut in a fatal four way match between himself, Chris Valery, Victor King, and Naheem Bogard. After a successful debut, Moore went undefeated for a few weeks. He would garner popularity with fans for his over the top attitude and entrances from different parts of the arena every week. His first accomplishment would be ending El Ironico's undefeated streak, which set the two up for a mini-feud. His first FPV appearance would take place on March 11, 2017 at Reckless Wiring in a Hell's Warpath match for the New Breed Championship. He was eliminated first, by Ironico. On the next week's Dynasty, Moore was set to face Moongoose McQueen looking to bounce back from his first loss. He'd fall short, however. On March 17, Moore announced he would be taking a hiatus citing personal issues. Moore's return was announced on May 9, and he officially made his in-ring return the following week. This run would not be as successful as his previous, ending after EAW's 10th annual Pain for Pride FPV. After appearing in the annual 24/7 Contract Battle Royal, Moore once again took an indefinite break. Return; Trade to Showdown (2017) On the November 10th episode of Dynasty, Moore made his return to EAW after a near five month absence, attacking Aka Manah. The following week, while addressing the crowd about his reappearance, Manah interrupted, telling Moore he embarrassed him and that it was a personal ordeal. The two would go back and forth on the microphone before Moore challenged Manah to a match at the upcoming Dynasty super-show, Invictus, where he would lose. Following this loss, Moore would redeem himself with a win over Shackleford. The next week, Moore inserted himself into a battle royal at the 2017 Awards Show to determine the representative for Dynasty in the upcoming Openweight Championship match at King of Elite, but would fall short. Moore's last match on the Dynasty brand would be a win over Tomi Venus by disqualification after Venus hit him with a low blow. After the annual King of Elite free-per-view, EAW held a roster "shakeup" in which Moore was traded to the Showdown brand. In his first match on Showdown on January 13th, 2018, he defeated then-National Elite Champion, Nobi. After the match, Charlie Marr attacked Nobi from behind, declaring his intention to also go after the title setting up a match between himself and Moore the following week with Nobi on commentary. Moore defeated Marr by pinfall. The next week, Nobi announced he would take on both Moore and Marr at Reasonable Doubt on February 10th for the National Elite Championship, where Nobi was victorious after pinning Marr. The following Showdown, Moore was attacked by Daryl Kinkade and told he was fired from Showdown, replaced by Kinkade. Voltage (2018-present) After not being seen since mid-February, Moore was drafted to Voltage in the 2018 EAW Draft and made his television return on the July 8th episode. He cut an intense promo claiming he was back for good and Voltage was now "his show" and that he would be representing Voltage with "passion, valiance, and violence". On the next episode of Voltage, Moore defeated Alex Bowden. The following week, he was defeated by Charlie Marr, making Marr the number one contender for the National Elite Championship after Marr convinced Hurricane Hawk to add the stipulation last minute. In anger, Moore retaliated the next week by attacking James Ranger and Ryan Davis before their match. Moore bounced back from his loss by defeating Jason Ryan. On August 26th, Moore teamed up with alleged new ally Noah Reigner in a winning effort against Marr and Daryl Kinkade. Over the next couple weeks, Moore would defeat Chris Elite and earn himself a number one contender's match. Personal life Moore is in a relationship with a woman named Amara, who has appeared in promos alongside him. They met in his hometown of Chicago at a bar and have been together since January 2017. Moore has a tattoo of funk rock band Red Hot Chili Peppers' asterisk logo on his right wrist. The inside of the asterisk has the band's Californication album cover inside of it in full color. Despite this, he has said his favorite album is 1991's Blood Sugar Sex Magik. Moore quit smoking cigarettes in January of 2018 and has "held back" on drinking alcohol, looking to better his physical health. Moore underwent spinal fusion surgery in July of 2017 to relieve nagging back pain he states had been "bugging him for a couple years now". His return to the ring in early 2018 was delayed approximately a month because of this. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** His Last Walk (Half nelson lifted and dropped into bridging Olympic slam) ** The Fourth Dimension (Chickenwing over-the-shoulder Crossface) ** Blue Monday (Vertebreaker) ** Catch My Death (Double wrist-lock knee strike to kneeling opponent) * Signature moves ** Triality (German suplex, Dragon suplex and Tiger suplex in succession) ** Moonsault ** Landslide (Avalanche hurricanrana) ** Leverage of Space (Modified Death Valley Bomb) ** Magnificent Mile Kick (Springboard roundhouse kick) ** Steam Roller ** Chest chops ** Backdrop suplex ** Running knee to gut ** Low angle roundhouse kick ** Rolling release suplex ** Flapjack ** Slingshot somersault senton ** Side slam backbreaker ** Double underhook powerbomb ** European uppercut ** Spinning backfist ** Leaping knee drop ** Missile dropkick ** Swinging neckbreaker * Nicknames ** "The Rogue Elitist" ** "The Second City Savage" ** "The South Side Slayer" ** "The American Psycho" ** "The Valiant" * Entrance themes ** "...And Then She Bled" by Suicide Silence (AWL) ** "Guys Like You Make Us Look Bad" by blessthefall (AWL) ** "Unholy Confessions" by Avenged Sevenfold (NWF) ** "I'm Not Jesus" by Apocalyptica ft. Corey Taylor (NWF) ** "Rocket Skates" (Instrumental) by Deftones (EAW; January-March 2017) ** "The Leaving Song Pt. II" by AFI (AWL; 2013, EAW; May 19th, 2017-June 28th, 2017) ** "Move Me" by The Ghost Inside (EAW; November 6th, 2017-December 22nd, 2017) ** "Today" by Smashing Pumpkins (EAW; January 13th, 2018-present) Championships and accomplishments * New-Age Wrestling Federation ** NWF Pure Champion (one time) ** NWF Hardcore Champion (one time) * Alpha Wrestling League ** AWL Unsanctioned Champion (one time) Category:EAW Category:EAW Elitist